


warm

by LordLoozer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, This is so soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLoozer/pseuds/LordLoozer
Summary: Just some very soft leopika fluff because they deserve it.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	warm

**Author's Note:**

> yo i hope this quarantine is treating everyone well! this has been sittin around in my docs for a while so i figured "why not post it and feed the other hungry leopika stans!" so here we are, hope you enjoy :)

Warm is how Kurapika made Leorio feel. When he saw the blonde his chest would ignite. Like a flame of pure love that only Kurapika could start. The way he would throw his head back when he laughed, the way he spoke to Leorio when it was late at night and he wasn’t afraid to let Leorio know what was on his mind. How Kurapika was so determined, he could set his mind on one thing and nothing in the world could stop him. Leorio admired every part of Kurapika, the good and the bad. 

Now the light was seeping into the couple’s room from their window. The soft, golden light warmed him. But nothing like the way that the man buried into his side made him feel. Leorio flinched at the light as it trickled over his face. He peered down at the small form beside him. Leorio’s arm was tucked behind his husband’s head, Kurapika’s arm was thrown across Leorio’s stomach. Their legs were tangled together and Kurapika’s other hand was balled into a fist. 

Kurapika’s lips were slighted partly and his blonde hair was sticking up at odd angles. His eyebrows were knit together ever so slightly. Leorio smiled softly, the sight brought a tear to his eye. He was the one who got to see this side of Kurapika. No one else would get to see this soft and vulnerable Kurapika. The soft flame of love began to dance around in his chest again. Leorio sighed contentedly and Kurapika slowly cracked open an eye. Leorio, caught in the act, just smiled. Kurapika opened his other eye and narrowed them. 

“What are you doing?” Kurapika yawned and removed his arm from Leorio’s stomach. 

Leorio just laughed quietly. “Am I not allowed to admire my husband's beauty?” He reached the arm that Kurapika wasn’t laying on to cup Kurapika’s cheek. He ran a finger over the soft skin under his eye and just smiled. He stared into Kurapika’s light brown eyes, enamored with their rich color. Leorio studied every bit of Kurapika’s face, he etched it into memory. He made note of the shadows under his eyes, the light freckles sprinkled across his cheeks. Kurapika did nothing but stare back. 

“G’mornin’ darlin’.” Leorio mumbled, his hand still resting on Kurapika’s face. Kurapika flushed and Leorio chuckled. Leorio leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the other man's forehead. Kurapika closed his eyes and hummed in response. Leorio smiled again and moved the arm that Kurapika was using as a pillow to pull the blonde into a hug. Leorio rested his chin on Kurapika’s head, he let the hand that wasn’t currently wrapped around Kurapika play with his hair. Kurapika breathed out hard through his nose, Leorio did nothing but continue to play with the blonde’s hair. 

“Let’s not get up today.” Kurapika offered, he wiggled his way up so he was no longer facing Leorio’s chest but his face. Leorio smiled and nodded. The blonde cupped both of Leorio’s cheeks and pulled him in for a soft kiss. Kurapika scrunched up his nose and Leorio cocked an eyebrow. “Your stubble is itchy.” Kurapika whined and went back to resting his head on Leorio’s chest. Leorio chuckled and placed a warm hand on Kurapika’s back. 

“I thought you liked my stubble.” Leorio teased, his heart full. These little moments were what he loved the most. When Kurapika was most affectionate, when he would pull Leorio in for kisses, when he would lace his fingers with Leorio’s. Leorio loved it, he loved all of it and he would genuinely give everything if it meant he would get this everyday. Kurapika just huffed and yawned. “Is someone still tired?” Leorio cooed, he could practically hear the eye roll Kurapika gave him. 

“Yes,” Kurapika wrapped his arms around Leorio, “I am. So please stop talking.” Leorio laughed sweetly. 

“Sleep good ‘Peeks. Love you.” Leorio said while hugging the blonde close to his chest. 

“Love you too Leorio.” Kurapika responded and settled in. Leorio smiled and stared at the ceiling. The warm fire that only Kurapika could create began to dance around in his chest again. He felt warm all over. Leorio was never certain on a lot of things, but he was certain that this flame of love he had for Kurapika would never flicker out. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!! any and all feedback is appreciated. sorry that this is so short :.(


End file.
